jumpcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
X (Rankup Course)
General Information Rankup X is the tenth rankup course to be added to Jumpcraft and is regarded as one of the hardest courses and the third hardest rankup course. Seven speed potions are required to beat it, making it the second rankup course to require speed. Rankup X, in nature, is very unforgiving. Many segments of the course require players to successfully and consecutively complete many challenging jumps, leaving very little margin for error in execution of jumps. Thus, the course demands extreme consistency in a wide variety of jumps for players to progress. Any failure can result in the player starting from the very start. Structure Rankup X is broken up into three distinguishable segments: Park, City, and Sky. The City is further broken up into nine segments, featuring Buildings 1 to 9. Players start off at the Park which features a wide range of jumps including, but not limited to, head-hitters, pane jumps, ladder jumps, neos, cobble-wall jumps, and slime jumps. Most of the jumps in the Park are considered life-or-death, meaning that if failed, the player has to restart from virtually the beginning of the course. Upon completion of the Park, players will find themselves in the City of Rankup X. The next segment of X is the City, the largest segment of Rankup X. The City features nine buildings, each of which requires parkour to get through. Each building is connected by "transitions" (trans for short), parkour jumps connecting one building to another. Building 1, more commonly known as "b1" is found on the north western side of X and is distinguishable red in color. It features most prominently head-hitter jumps and a 5-block jump toward the end. Upon completion of Building 1, players will find themselves on the roof of it. There they will encounter the transition from Building 1 to Building 2, more commonly known as "b1-2". The jumps in the transitions are commonly referred to as life-or-death, despite the fact that when failed players do not have to restart from the Park, but from Building 1. The transition from Buildings 1 to 2 is notoriously regarded as one of the hardest transitions in Rankup X, featuring many pane jumps that require extremely precise timing and angling to be completed. Building 2 is found beside Building 1 and has a gray exterior with large yellow clay outlines. It features a wide variety of jumps, including water jumps, neos, and cobble walls. Building 2 is regarded as one of the easier buildings in Rankup X. However, should players fail a jump and land on the floor of Building 2, they would have to return to Building 1. The transition between Buildings 2 and 3 is a very simple jump that virtually nobody fails. Building 3 is found besides Building 2 and has a green exterior with sandstone outlines. Building 3 is regarded as a sort of break in X, acting as a checkpoint so that players would not have to restart from Building 1 should they fail a jump, and its jumps are not too challenging compared to the other buildings'. The building features an adequate amount of slime and pane jumps. Upon completion, players will find themselves at the transition from Buildings 3 to 4, or b3-4. This transition is widely regarded as one of the hardest in Rankup X, featuring an abundance of head-hitters, and a relatively challenging ladder jumps. Should players fail here, they would have to restart from Building 1. Upon completion of the aforementioned transition, players will find themselves at Building 4, another checkpoint. Technically, Buildings 4, 5, and 6, are one building, but many commonly refer to the former for clarification. Buildings 4, 5, and 6 have orange exteriors and quartz outlines. Building 4 is the shortest building in terms of parkour length, featuring varied types of jumps. Building 5 features predominantly neos , including a triple neo, and a challenging variant of a single neo. Building 6 features predominantly pane jumps, similar to those found in Rankup VII. Should players fail in Buildings 4, 5, or 6, they would have to restart from Building 4. There is no transition between Buildings 6 and 7. Building 7 has a purple exterior and is situated besides Building 6. Building 7 has a unique design; it is split up into two sides, each featuring identical parkour, however, one of the sides' jumps are made of barrier blocks, meaning they are virtually invisible. Thus, players in Building 7 would have to essentially have to memorize the side with the normal parkour, and execute the same jumps in the same manner on the invisible side. Building 7 is another checkpoint. Upon completion, players will arrive at the transition from Building 7 to 8, or b7-8. Like most transitions, if failed, players have to restart from Building 1. The jumps in the transition are not challenging, but can be easily failed especially under extreme pressure. Building 8 has an exterior with varied colors. Building 8 is situated across the street from Building 7. Building 8 is relatively well-balanced in most types of jumps. Notably, it features a 4+1 jump. Building 8 is a checkpoint. Upon completion, players will find themselves at the transition from Buildings 8 to 9, or b8-9. Unlike all transitions so far, failing this one does not restart players from Building 1. If failed, players can return to Building 8. Building 9 has a purple exterior and is situated beside Building 8. Building 9 is regarded as the hardest building in the City, featuring a large abundance of head-hitter jumps, and challenging variants of ladder and neo jumps. Building 9 is notable for its ubiquitous head-hitter jumps, appearing every few jumps and often consecutively. Upon completion, players will be presented a blind choice of either teleporting back to the Spawn, or advancing to the Sky segment of X. It has been proven that it is impossible to be teleported back to the Spawn, however. The Sky segment is the final segment in X overhanging the City, and is known as life or death, thus, if failed, players would have to restart from Building 1 or possibly the very start. Though, if players are fortunate enough to fall onto a certain tree found in the middle of the City, they can return to Building 8. The Sky features a wide range of jumps - neos, pane jumps, ladder jumps, head-hitters, and slime jumps - providing a culminating experience in regard to parkour for those able to arrive there. If completed, players will find themselves at the rankup sign to XI. Past Versions Rankup X made its debut in April, 2016 after Kyroh and chunkyboy reached rank X, chronologically. The earliest versions of Rankup X contrast drastically in difficulty when compared to its current state. They were much more challenging, scarcer in checkpoints, and overall much more unforgiving. The earliest version is notorious for not having ''any ''checkpoints in the City, meaning that if players failed a building, they would have to restart from Building 1. That, paired with that fact that some jumps were much harder than their current versions, made Rankup X was nearly impossible to beat without a significant amount of time investment for the average player. Today, even with the numerous nerfs to Rankup X overtime, many players continue to struggle with many parts of Rankup X - it is unfathomable to realize the true difficuty of the first version of Rankup X. Rankup X, however, has had innumerable several nerfs since its debut. Its first significant nerf added checkpoints to Buildings 4 and 8. Its next significant nerf added checkpoints to Buildings 3 and 7, removed the transition from Buildings 6 to 7, and removed the life or death aspect from the transition from Buildings 8 to 9 - not only providing the people who fail it an opportunity to restart from Building 8, but a chance at redemption from Building 8 should one fail Sky. There have been a wide range of nerfs to certain individual jumps as well, including many gimmicky jumps and the removal of the triple neo in the Sky. Notable Players * Kyroh: First person to reach rank X and complete Rankup X. Widely acclaimed for completing the rankup's very first version, the one with virtually no checkpoints, in the span of three weeks. Completed the Sky on his first attempt. Has since beaten it on many other occasions, obtaining a 32 minute record in one run. * Squatman99: Second person to complete Rankup X (excluding Dirtytree_ and xJump_), approximately one year after Kyroh did, beating it in the span of 2-3 months. Failed the Sky four times before completing it. For a period of time, he delivered speed potions to those in Rankup X unwilling to leave for an extra fee, working under the nickname "Milkman99". Has created a series of Rankup X tutorials on his Youtube channel. * Dirtytree_: Although his legitimacy is questionable, his activity is here for historical purposes. Second person to complete X after Kyroh. Was the first person to reach Buildings 4 and up, and Sky. * CptBBQ: First person to buy rank X for 1,000,000 coins. * mozzerella: First person to buy rank XI for 5,000,000 coins. * chunkyboy12: Second person to reach rank X. * TENNK001: Second person to reach the City. * Pentarix: Long-time X player. Has beaten X. * crazy4pokemon: First moderator to complete X. * TheDarkCreeperMC: First T-Mod XI. * Skefull: Completed X multiple times throughout multiple accounts. Completed Rankups I-X in under 2,000 jumps in one instance. Holds the record for most career Sky runs. * Alfredoemil, and abax27: Obtained XI simultaneously. * Picklings: Holds record for the most Sky fails prior to getting XI, at 30. Completed X. * Eldarly : Has been X for the longest, more than 3 years as of now (8/9/2016). Public Receptance Rankup X has received much criticism since its debut, primarily concerning its stark difference in difficulty compared to Rankup IX's; arguers mostly bring up the fact that only a small minority of X players have beaten Rankup X, and that the course is still, despite its nerfs, too unforgiving. Some proposed solutions were to release Rank X as Rankup XI with an easier rankup course created in place of Rankup X; to nerf Rankup X more dramatically; or to raise the difficulty of prior rankup courses relative to that of Rankup X. Nerfs have been instilled into Rankup X to tend to these complaints, but a large number still support for more to be made. Trivia * Kyroh, after completing Building 8 on the first version of Rankup X, found himself unable to continue as Building 9 was still under construction. * Kyroh has performed the final jump of Rankup X with F1 and third-person view. * As of July, 2016, there were four players ranked X. As of March, 2017, there are approximately sixty. * There is a shortcut in Building 2 that allows players to skip virtually the entire water tower. * Players in the City are able to obtain indefinite Night Vision through a sign outside Building 1. * There used to be a sign in the Park advertising a server Teamspeak; it has since been removed. * Rankup X was built in the relatively short span of a weekend. * Beating Rankup X used to award [ ] coins. * Some past versions of the Sky featured a triple neo with invisible momentum, and a double +.5 neo. * The removal of the transition from Buildings 6 to 7 was the first complete removal of a buildings transition. * As of July, 2017, the rankup sign in X automatically bans whoever clicks it. This was implemented as a measure to deter hackers and server attacks. People who beat Rankup X have to wait for the owner to come on to give them the XI rank. This feature has however been removed and set to only kick the player. * ￼The triple neo in building 5 used to be a double neo in early versions. Category:Rankup